The night before Christmas
by Royalistic
Summary: A christmas two parter. Jill has a surprise for Gordon, and Christmas has arrived in the Ormerod household.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: This is my annual Christmas fic. It's a one parter. A huge thank you to all the reviewers and readers of my fic over the past 12 months.

December 24th. Christmas Eve. The day before Christmas. The day with many names, yet all meant the same thing. The children were buzzing with excitement, having decorated the tree, along with the rest of the house. They'd helped Jill to make the Mince pies and other culinary delights, all before Gordon's return from work. The house smelt wonderful, like a bakery in full swing.

Now, after a pretty busy day, the children were all tucked up in bed, having been told that Father Christmas won't come until they were fast asleep. After much persuasion, they gave in, heading up to their rooms, settling down for the night. Jill knew they'd be up early the next day, as they always were, the excitement too much. They'd want to open their presents, and see what Santa had left for them in their stockings. Letters to Santa sat neatly on the mantelpiece, in the hope that they'd be read when Santa came down the chimney during the night.

It wasn't long before Gordon returned, having had a busy day at work, seeing to the usual Christmas related injuries and illnesses. Nothing hugely life threatening thankfully. However he was glad to get home, and begin to celebrate Christmas properly. The first thing he noticed was the aroma of cakes, which had filled the hallway.

"Evening love. Can see you've been busy, house smells wonderful". Jill, who'd heard him come in, nodded and smiled, having been keen to surprise him. She had another surprise planned, one which couldn't wait till Christmas day.

"Yes, we've all been busy today, getting things ready for tomorrow." Gordon smiled, knowing that Jill would've done all she could to make things perfect. She loved Christmas as much as he did. They went through to the living room, where Jill had already poured a glass of Gordon's favourite whisky, knowing he'd need it, a much needed comfort. Next to his glass was an upturned envelope. Curious of it's contents, he resisted the urge to turn it over, wondering who it's recipient was.

He was soon joined by Jill, grateful of the opportunity to sit down, without the children looking for their next task, or wondering when Santa was coming. The house was silent; the lights dimmed slightly, the only light coming from the hallway and a lamp in the corner. The house was calm now.

"How was work? Busy I expect." Gordon placed his glass on the table in front of him, leaning back into the sofa. "Busy. Few fractures, 2 alcoholic poisonings, sprained ankle, 1 with food poisoning and a man who mistook a bauble for a biscuit!" Jill couldn't help but laugh, Christmas always a trying time for staff at The Royal.

"Eventful then!" Gordon smiled, before looking lovingly at his wife, who was curled up on the sofa, looking really quite comfortable.

"Gordon... you see that envelope on the table? It's for you." Gordon leant over, picking it up, unsure as to whether he should open it. In the end it was Jill who gave him permission to open it. He did, albeit rather tentatively. Inside was a Christmas card. Nothing unusual there.

He opened the card, only to be met by another envelope. This time it was brown, no writing on it, no indication as to what was inside. He cast another glance at Jill, who nodded, assuring him it was ok to open. He opened it carefully, slightly worried as to what he might find. He pulled out a sheet f white, headed paper, Jill's name printed on one side.

"Go on. Have a look" She moved closer to him, sensing his reluctance. 'Please. For me."

She watched as Gordon unfolded the piece of paper, reading it's contents, a smile erupting on his face as he did so.

"Jill... This is fantastic news. How long have you known?" He couldn't stop smiling, this being the best Christmas present he could want.

"I've known for a couple of weeks. Was waiting till now to tell you. Wanted it to be special."

"It is really special. How far?"

"It's early days. 12 weeks." Gordon was thrilled at the thought of a new, much wanted addition to the family.

He savoured the moment, he hadn't suspected a thing, so this was a complete surprise. Embracing his wife, he smiled, knowing that things were finally looking up for them both. They kissed, albeit briefly, for they had a visitor.

"Tom.. what are you doing up?" Gordon asked, seeing the sleepy child come into the living room, snuggling up on the sofa between Gordon and Jill.

"Couldn't sleep." Jill wrapped her arms round him, while Gordon went to find a blanket, which he placed around them both.

"Merry Christmas darling." Kissing her lightly, he sat down next to his son, who had made himself very comfortable.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back. Tom was settling down once more, his eyes closing, anticipating Santa's arrival...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know on the synopsis it says its a one parter, which I will definately change! However it is 2 parts, which I hope you'll enjoy!

The hour was late. Tom was settled back in bed, Katie was still sleeping soundly, and the house was quiet once more. All except Jill and Gordon, who were sat together on the sofa, still absorbing Jill's exciting news. This was to be their last Christmas as a family of 4.

Gordon hadn't stopped smiling since he'd found out. He'd made no secret of his desire for a child of their own. Jill, on the other hand, was less than enthusiastic about the impending arrival, yet felt as if a weight had now been lifted. It would've been a matter of time before Gordon realised. She'd begin to show, or the morning sickness, that she'd been hiding, would become more obvious. Gordon rarely missed anything, although he was a notorious worrier. Known for being overprotective, worried about the slightest thing. A baby, he'd decided was the best present he could wish for.

"Why don't you get some rest? I can finish off down here." There. There started the worrying, although his bedside manner was stuff of legends. The smile. The smile that could make anyone do as he asked.

"There's lots to do. How can I possibly? You've been working all day." Gordon nodded in agreement, however his case for her was stronger. Yes he'd been up a long time, yes he'd been working. However his thoughts were very much with Jill as opposed to himself. He frequently retired late, as it took some time to unwind after a busy day.

"Honestly. I'll finish off. I'm sure some bits can be left for tomorrow. " Nodding reluctantly, she agreed. As usual, Gordon knew best.

"Besides. Henry's coming tomorrow. The children are looking forward to seeing him. He's staying for a week or so, which means you can take it easy." Common sense prevailed. Jill had forgotten about Henry's visit, however he came as a welcome relief. The children would spend a lot of time with him, leaving them with some much needed time together.

"Yes, the spare room's all ready. The children have decorated it as well!" Gordon smiled, the image of Tom and Katie, a big box of Christmas decorations and free rein to do as they wished was a pleasant one. He hadn't seen the results of their hard work, although he was sure he'd see it all tomorrow. He knew the children would take great delight in showing him.

"You're right. I think I will head up to bed. Busy day tomorrow" Gordon nodded, knowing how chaotic Christmas day usually was. Only this year, for the first time Jill was to be on call, much to her displeasure, and Gordon's annoyance. He watched as Jill rose to her feet, and headed upstairs.

"Night love." He whispered, finishing what was left of his whisky. He'd forgotten to ask Jill what jobs needed finishing, but it all seemed irrelevant now, for he had bigger things to think about.

The house looked very festive. Christmas lights adorned the tree, cards lined up neatly above the fireplace, paper chains above the window. They'd definitely worked hard. That was clear to see, however his mind was wondering elsewhere. They had a long way to go, but the fact she'd told him on her terms was good enough for him for now. He knew how hard it must've been for her.

She'd never spoken about a baby of her own, yet she was wonderful with them at work, which was a delight to see.

He secretly hoped she wasn't called out tomorrow. Christmas was a family time that he cherished, especially after Jill's revelation. Their last Christmas a family of 4.

Everything looked so organised. She'd written down her instructions for Christmas dinner, which was always a treat. There were cake tins stacked on the table, full of bits she'd made with the children. Washing up all done, he really didn't know how he could be of help.

10:30pm. The house was silent, Jill he'd guessed was in bed, conserving what energy she had for a busy day tomorrow, the decision was made, therefore, to also retire for the night, as he knew the children would wake early.

He too had decided to retire for the night, looking forward to what Christmas may bring.


End file.
